theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
United Liberators Coalition
* (parent agency) * (cooperative agency for magical affairs)|locations = * Liberator chapters throughout all 51 states *The Bunker, classified location in Midwestern United States *Several bases globally to protect US interests|status = Active|image1 = ULClogo.png|motto = Rapid Response Secure Guardianship Vigilant Overwatch |vehicles = Aircraft *ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleships *ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jets *C-20 Phoenix (only used by one chapter) *V-25 Valkyries *F-35 Tridents Ground vehicles *Numerous ULC SUVs variants. *Juggernaut armored transport trucks|primary_base_of_operations = |purpose = Rapid response agency, law enforcement, seek and destroy, special tactics, metahuman affairs, supernatural specialization and investigative research and intelligence.|leaders = United Liberators Coalition Unified Command *Anthony M. Griffins|weaponry = Non-Lethal *Nexus laser-beam taser Sidearms *Smith & Wesson M&P *M-9 Beretta Rifles *Bushmaster ACR *IMI Tavor TAR-21 *Remington Mk. 13 Mod 5 Special Weapons *ULC-10 Magitec Assault Rifle|founder(s) = Numerous groups|primary_base_of_operationss = Phoenix Complex, San Francisco, CA}}The United Liberators Coalition, the ULC, or simply known as the Coalition, is a governmental organization of the United States of America overseeing the unified command of the special operations teams known as Liberators throughout all 51 states and beyond. Their purpose is both counter-terrorism and supernatural intelligence, protecting the United States and allies from Type-III, magical and mystical threats as well as studying anomalous phenomena. As the official metahuman, magical and special operations response and law enforcement organization of America, the ULC faces competition from its international United Nations counterpart AECIF. Despite this the two agencies will readily cooperate with the other when it becomes necessary. History Predecessors In 1985, the Type-III Awakening Incident saw a large influx of powered individuals that wreaked havoc throughout the states as warlords newly endowed with Type-III abilities rose to power and formed large crime syndicates and terrorist cells throughout the United States, resulting in a massive wave of crime and weakening of both state and federal governments. In response, numerous organized militia groups formed in order to resist these threats to their cities and communities. They informally became known as "Liberators", due to their objectives of restoring order to devastated towns and cities and removing these powerful outlaws from power, similar to how the term 'minutemen' was coined during the Revolutionary War centuries ago. The magical creature phoenix was chosen as the mascot for the organization by near unanimous agreement between the founding chapters, as it symbolized rebirth, a future of the United States that they were fighting for with the destruction and chaos wrought by the Awakening. From 1989 onwards, the groups that would make up the organization began to coordinate and centralize their operations at the government doomsday facility known as The Bunker, which also housed the United States government as North America was then too dangerous to govern from Washington D.C. Founding When the Department of Homeland Security formed in 1989 directly after and in response to the uprising, these groups later became formally organized, with official chapters operating in every state. Members were given specialized training and were officially sanctioned by the United States government to undertake missions in order to secure American citizens and interests against specially powered threats, both domestic and international. The United States favored the ULC over the proposed international supernatural threat prevention agency AECIF, and declined to sign the Type-III Regulatory Treaty in 1991. The Bunker, its location made public and with the United States government returning its operations to Washington D.C. was made the first headquarters of the ULC in 1991. Shortly after this, the United Liberators Operations Academy was founded to train new agents and to turn existing members of the chapters into organized and professional government-employed personnel. After 1991, with the use of magi-tec equipment, the aid of large numbers of wizards within its ranks and its new, extremely powerful Citadel-class aerial battleship, the United Liberators Coalition proved highly effective against the metahuman threat within the United States and restored order throughout America. The ULC, now organized and mobilized, finished the fight against the remaining rogue metahuman holdouts and by the turn of the century, the threat had been eliminated from the continental United States. With its original foes vanquished, the ULC turned its attention to new duties, including counter-terrorism, investigation of supernatural and magical incidents, advanced threat response and enhanced law enforcement. After 2000, the ULC began working closely with other agencies in the US Department of Homeland Security and the US Department of Magical Affairs. In the case of the latter, the ULC took over many of its functions and adopted magical law enforcement as one of its primary duties. The investigation of any and all metahuman, magical and otherwise supernatural crime within the United States now was the responsibility of the Coalition, with the US Department of Magical Affairs simply being a logistics and regulatory body. In 2015, the ULC responded to and successfully neutralized an attacking Chimera in Portland, Maine, with the assistance of the Knights Illuminor. In 2016, the Coalition transferred its headquarters to the newly constructed Phoenix Complex in San Francisco, CA. This new surface level complex and skyscraper near the Golden Gate Bridge was designed with the intent of symbolizing increased transparency and meant to be the public front in which the Coalition could present itself to the American people and global community, specifically designed to rival the AECIF. In 2028, a disastrous operation in Dubai led to some international controversy, particularly on the effectiveness of the ULC Emergency Rapid Response Division team sent to cooperate with the AECIF. The leader of the task group, Marcus Tristan, was held responsible and fell quickly from being one of the brightest and most promising agents to disgrace. Throughout 2029, United States and by extension, ULC surveillance of the Korean Peninsula drastically intensified, with the intent of ascertaining the status of numerous rumors regarding the use of metahumans by the North Korean regime, a clear violation of numerous international agreements and treaties. The United States, finding no conclusive results and believing war to be inevitable, withdrew much of its Coalition forces by April. Korean War Resumed When the tensions in the Pacific eventually broke out into all-out war in May, the Coalition was a key player on the Korean Peninsula, despite most of its assets having been redirected to focus on protecting the home front due to fears that war would possibly cause several metahuman activations domestically. When metahumans were first used in battle by North Korea, the ULC Unified Command drastically reversed strategy, issuing a recall order to certain Liberators chapters with the intent of launching a counter strike against North Korea to stop the metahuman threat before it could get close to the United States or its allies. The Coalition was an important force in neutralizing the threat in Korea, and was credited as such. Its international counterpart, the AECIF, by comparison was heavily criticized for its lack of response and failure to react quickly to the ongoing crisis. Despite this the Coalition took moderate casualties in its Pacific theatre of operations, and the chapters called to mobilize for the counterattack were never deployed. Domestically, the Coalition had several issues to address in the aftermath. Many of its Liberators chapters refused to obey the recall order to The Bunker, severely compromising the effectiveness of the chain of command, most notably Liberators-830 and Liberators-597. Command conflicts In response to this, Unified Command ordered significant restructuring of many of its chapters and the chain of command, placing more authority and responsibility in the hands of the Regional Overseers. In some cases, such as Liberators-597, the Coalition had little tolerance for insubordination and outright fired command staff and agents who had roles in decision-making that led to their chapters ignoring the order. Members of the Disaster Aftermath Relief Protocol were dispatched to Oregon and Montana, the two US States that were affected by the war with direct nuclear strikes. The Coalition also saw magical decontamination procedures being undertaken to cleanse the bombed areas of radiation, and along with fellow government organizations FEMA, USDOMA and the National Guard, undertook search and rescue operations. Organization The United Liberators Coalition is divided into chapters that operate locally, and several major branches that may operate bases associated with individual chapters, or work completely independently from them. The leader of each chapter is generally referred to as its 'captain'. This is somewhat confusing as larger chapters with teams for large assets such as aerial battleships have their own 'captains' such as Liberators-830N (and also the former Liberators-830A) captain of the ULCS'' Golden Eagle'', Helena Wolfe. Regional Overseers across the United States are responsible for the oversight of numerous chapters underneath their jurisdiction, and they report directly to ULC Unified Command. Above them, Unified Command is a council of high-ranking government officials that oversees the general operations and oversight of all the divisions and departments of the agency. The ULC employs mostly Humans, though it does not discriminate against any other species and employment is available to all. However, there is an innate distrust of metahumans given the organization's history, and the current Director's attitude and policies. The Coalition, being a child agency of the Department of Homeland Security, maintains strong ties with other government agencies and often calls upon them for assistance. Part of the Coalition's tactics are to be approachable and cooperative with enhanced individuals, either wizard or metahuman, and outreach campaigns by the organization are not uncommon. As of 2030, the United Liberators Coalition has their own proprietary operating system for its computers, vehicles and other assets, called the Liberty Unified Operating System Mark III, or LUOS. All chapters on the West coast were upgraded in May, with the remaining chapters upgrading in January 2030 after a months long delay due to security and compatibility concerns. Procedures Security clearance The organization has a hierarchical rank structure utilizing clearance levels, which restrict access of certain information, section and locations of the organizations to individuals who are not at the required level or higher. There are ten clearance levels, which correspond mostly to rank, though there are exceptions. * Clearance level 1: '''All non-members of the Coalition, such as typical civilians and visitors to ULC facilities. Depending on circumstance this clearance level may be temporarily raised to allow access to otherwise off-limit areas. * '''Clearance level 2: '''Basic lower-level employees, such as janitors, baristas, maintenance workers and non-critical positions in typical public facilities. They unlike the previous level generally have access to most of their buildings via their keycards. * '''Clearance level 3: '''Employees assigned to maintenance and work within high security environments such as construction sites, classified information vaults. * '''Clearance level 4: Scientists, engineers and research personnel working on high security projects. * Clearance level 5: 'Field agent teams members and security agents. * '''Clearance level 6: '''Commanding officers of Liberators chapters. * '''Clearance level 7: '''Administrative personnel of ULC Divisions and Regional Overseers. * '''Clearance level 8: '''Heads of ULC Divisions. * '''Clearance level 9: 'United Liberators Coalition Unified Command staff and high ranking members of the Department of Homeland Security. * '''Clearance level 10: Director of the ULC, Secretary of Homeland Security, President of the United States, and the US Armed Forces Joint Chiefs of Staff. Threat classification The ULC classifies threats with the following scale. The following for each is what is considered the minimum necessary to face the threat at its level of classification: * Foxtrot: '''Is an average human or poses little threat beyond what an average human does, can be contained by standard law enforcement and/or standard ULC agents and vehicles. * '''Echo: '''One team of ULC field agents deployed, lethal force and heavy vehicle support authorized. Heavy armor and weaponry approved. * '''Delta: '''An entire chapter of ULC field agents deployed, lethal force authorized. Armored and weaponized vehicle support authorized, up to and including fighter and heavy aircraft. * '''Charlie: '''ULC Special Tactics Forces or at least two Type-II agents or one Type-III agent deployed in addition to previous force level. United States Armed Forces assets may be called in as additional support if necessary at this level. Evacuation of area of civilians within a mile radius mandatory. * '''Bravo: '''Subject can only be safely engaged directly by Type-II individuals or metahuman agents. Non-enhanced personnel and vehicles relegated to support roles to prevent their loss. United States Armed Forces mobilized. Evacuation of affected area up to 5 miles mandatory. * '''Alpha: '''All available ULC assets mobilized. All available United States Armed Forces assets mobilized. Multiple teams of Type-II or metahuman agents required. Damage control and disaster relief teams immediately on scene. The situation is to be treated as a national emergency and evacuation of the city and possibly nearby cities is recommended. ** In the event of failure to neutralize threat, a nuclear mission may be authorized by either ULC command, the US Armed Forces command, or the President of the United States. * '''Neutralized: '''Subject arrested, contained or has disengaged, ceasing to be a threat. Subjects on the Index are by default neutral until proven otherwise, and subjects that have proved to be threats in the past are watched closely. * '''Terminated: Subject terminated by lethal force and removed from the active status Index. No concern needed. Metahuman registration Metahuman registration is required for all American citizens if they demonstrate or are found to be Type-III individuals, and it must be done through the Department of Homeland Security. The ULC keeps a database of all known metahumans within the United States known as the Metahuman Index. This database tracks known metahuman individuals within the United States and assesses their powers, threat to society and often includes contingency plans and planned response tactics in the event that an individual becomes a threat. Those on the Index are, depending on criminal history, education and other background variables, are sometimes offered employment with the ULC. Others at risk of committing crime are monitored and restricted from certain activities such as air travel, sometimes extensively to a degree that some controversially believe to be a violation of the right to privacy and freedom. Metahuman Nomenclature The ULC will assign code names to metahumans after an incident or to use as callsigns for their metahuman agents, both for a respect of privacy to the individual and for security reasons. In polite company, metahuman code names are used instead of real names. This practice is in use with its United Nations counterpart AECIF as well. Examples of this include the Burning Man, Ice Queen, and Voltage. Liberators chapter assignment The organization fields chapters that operate throughout the United States and its territories, and some chapters operating overseas. Each chapter is headed by a Captain, and serves an assigned region or city. Chapters serving a more specific region are given a longer and more precise zipcode to reflect their geographic location. For more information, see Liberators. Divisions The following list is the different Divisions within the ULC. Administration The Phoenix Complex administrates all divisions and is based in San Francisco, California. The day-to-day operation of the organization is conducted from this hub, and it is here that all Liberator chapters are held accountable under a unified command. Administration reviews the performance of each chapter and ensures that they are compliant with Coalition regulations and are meeting standards of performance. Several departments within this division include: * Finances and Accounting * Employee Resources * Logistics ** Requisitions: This department is responsible for supplying and approving equipment requests from the various chapters of the agency. It granted numerous requests from Camden Kolt for his tech lab, but denied Marcus Tristan's requests for powered armor. * Records * Mission Assignment * Operations Planning and Mission Control * Government Departmental Communications and Negotiations Emergency Rapid Response Division The Emergency Response Division handles ongoing crisis and begins to track and monitor seconds after they begin. They are responsible for dispatching Liberator chapters to respond to scenes, calling for reinforcements from local police, the military and other governmental departments, and alerting relevant personnel and other departments. * Dispatch and Intracommunications * Magical and Metahuman Incident Command * Tactical and Strategic Operations * Catastrophe and Damage Control * Disaster Aftermath Relief Protocol Research and Development Division Research and Development divisions of the ULC constantly research both technological and magical subjects of interest, and keep pace with current technological trends as well as conducting experiments, building prototypes and testing them for use in the field. As part of the Coalition's mission to remain a step ahead of the metahuman and supernatural threat, the mission of Research and Development is to ensure that the blade of the Liberator's sword is always cutting edge. Departments include: * ULC Corps of Engineers * Paranormal Research and Magical Artifacts Investigation * Deep Sea Research * Air and Space Research Intelligence Division The intelligence arm of the ULC act as the senses of the organization, doing their part to investigate and to keep track of ongoing situations and persons of interest that could pose a threat to American citizens or interests. They provide field operation teams with valuable data and often act as an early warning system, charged with securing a threat before it even becomes one, and shutting down crises before they happen. Departments include: * Espionage Operations * Domestic Surveillance Operations * International Surveillance Operations * Information Distribution and Liberators Database Foreign Affairs Division The ULC's overseas assets often need the assistance or permission of foreign states in order to conduct their operations effectively, and the Coalition does consult and cooperate with the international agency AECIF frequenty. To that end, the Foreign Affairs division manages the relationship of the Coalition with non-American entities and presents the organization's best side. Departments include: * AECIF Liason Office * International Cooperation Public Affairs Division The Public Affairs Division is responsible for maintaining the relationship of the ULC with the general public, and is responsible for speaking on the organization's behalf and issuing public statements and alerts. The success of the organization depends on how willing the American people are to trust it, and PAD is charged with disseminating information to the common person as well as responding to inquiries and news agencies. In addition, educating the public about supernatural threats and helping the average American understand their nature removes fear of the subject once it is understood, and instead promotes a productive way of resolving issues. Departments include: * Community Outreach and Engagement * Social Media Department * Press Liaison Office * Fact Checking Office United Liberators Operations Academy The Academy trains new employees and field agents, inducting them into the organization and turning them into professional scientists, soldiers, and agents. The Academy provides education in fields relevant to the ULC's careers, and offers four-year degrees with immediate assignment after graduation. The Academy is accredited, so students choosing not to enter government service after completion of their degree will still be awarded a valid degree in their area of study and can transfer credits if switching before graduation. The ULOA provides extensive magical education for wizards as well as specializing in fields such as science, technology, engineering and mathematics (STEM). Vehicles Ground * Lexus, Ford Explorer, Chevrolet SUVs: 'Modified with reinforced chassis, armored doors and boosted engines, these vehicles are the primary field vehicles used by the agency. Police-issue pusher bumpers with grappler system. Blue and red light bars atop roof with sirens for emergencies, vehicles contain partitioned and reinforced rear compartment for prisoner transport as well as an advanced communications array for field operations. * 'ULC Juggernaut Armored Transport: 'Custom ULC vehicle, heavily armored with narrow window and headlight slits, built with a eight-wheel drive linked to dual turbine engines. Equipped with all the law enforcement equipment present on its SUV counterpart, this vehicle in addition has self-sealing tires and a pressurized cabin, as well as a detachable containment pod at the rear of the vehicle for prisoner transport variants. It possesses a roof-mounted minigun post. Air * [[ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial Battleship|'ACS-1 Citadel-class Aerial battleship]]: 'Deployed by larger Liberator chapters, the Citadel is a massive aircraft capable of and often functioning as a headquarters for field operation teams. * [[ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jet|'ACS-2 Aquila-class stealth command jet]]: 'Deployed by average to small scale chapters, the Aquila is a versatile and reliable stealth jet capable of operations in almost any environment and is highly manuverable. * [[C-20 Phoenix|'C-20 Phoenix]] (only in use by one chapter): An older aircraft model that was the predecessor to the Aquila-class jet. All of these have been phased out except for a single one, which was pulled from storage and refurbished for use in Union City. * [[V-25 Valkyrie|'V-25 Valkyrie']]: '''Used to transport agents quickly as well as provide fire support and armored extraction / insertion. * '''V-22 Osprey: Formerly served the same role as the V-25 in larger numbers. The ULC still has a handful of V-22s left in its arsenal, for use when jet engines are not desirable, and in the possession of smaller, less well-equipped or updated chapters. * F-6 Thunderhawk magitek fighters: Fighter jets specifically designed for wizard pilots. Normally restricted to the US military, the ULC has a few squadrons that are in reserve to deploy for escort on international missions if the USAF is unavailable or internal agency secrecy must be maintained. * [[F-35 Trident II|'F-35 Trident II']]: 'Used to escort Citadels and Aquilas, and for general air defense and fire support. These operate in a similar, conventional role to the Thunderhawks, but are present in somewhat larger numbers due to being used for escort missions. Water * '''Aircraft Carrier [[ULCS Thunderbird|ULCS ''Thunderbird]]'': ''The sole aircraft carrier in the ULC's possession, this vessel is used for rare international operations and generally is on standby on either the east or west coast of the USA. Space * Falcon 12 orbital payload delivery vehicle: Typical rockets that are primarily used for excursions and mission trips to the Armstrong Lunar Colony. Weapons Non-Lethal * Nexus laser-beam taser: Standard non-lethal weapon carried by agents to incapacitate targets for arrest. Sidearms * Smith & Wesson M&P: Standard sidearm of agents. * M-9 Beretta: Weapon of choice for some ULC administrators. Rifles * Bushmaster ACR: '''American-designed and built standard assault rifle for special tactics squads and agents suited up for heavier engagements. * '''IMI Tavor TAR-21: '''Alternative assault rifle selection. * '''Beretta AXR100: Alternative assault rifle selection. Used by Norlar. * Remington Mk. 13 Mod 5: Standard sniper rifle for special tactics squads. Special Weapons * '''ULC-10 Magitec Assault Rifle: '''Areum-enhanced magically augmented battle rifle for wizard agents. Notable Locations *Achorage, Alaska **Anchorage Base (Liberators-995) *Bozeman, Montana ** Gallatin Base (Liberators-597) *Cedar Creek, Midwestern United States ** The Bunker (secondary headquarters and emergency backup command center, staging ground for assets throughout country) *New York City, New York ** Millennium Tower (Liberators-11040) *Pittsburgh, Philadelphia **The Trigon (Liberators-152) *San Francisco, California ** Phoenix Complex, Golden Gate (Administration) ** United Liberators Operations Academy *Seattle, Washington **Liberators-981 * Union Falls, Wyoming ** Ehkota Base (formerly) ** Alantes Center Base (Liberators-830N) * Wisconsin ** Liberators-54 ("Howlers") Notable Members Administration * Anthony Griffins * Caoimhe * Charlie Lang (formerly) * Lucius Mallory (formerly) * Steven Mason (formerly) * Tyler Cheng Liberators Chapters (see page for chapters and members) Emblems and Insignia The Coalition has had a series of logos since its inception. The primary logo features a phoenix as the organization's official mascot. liblogoproto.png | 1987 - 1989. Proto-liberators, unsanctioned. Calling card of the original militia groups. libemblemold.png | 1989 - 1995. First organized government incarnation of the Liberators. libemblemnineties.png | 1995 - 2002 libemblemtoday.png | 2002-2015 ULClogo.png | Official seal of the ULC. ulchex2.png | Logo worn on shoulder patches of combat uniforms Category:United States Organizations Category:United Liberators Coalition